Come With Me?
by twostrandsofmelody
Summary: After his time with Kazran, The Doctor sees Amy in a brand new light. Will he forget his past? Post A Christmas Carol. One Shot


"You know Amy-"

"I do actually! Lovely girl, gorgeous, fab legs. _Great_ kisser. Not that you've ever bothered to find out."

The Doctor met Amy with a grumpy face, not to mention that her seductive face was dangerously too close, "I don't like being cut off, Pond."

"You don't like being caught without the words to say." Amy smirked, crossing her arms and edging slightly closer to his face.

"Pond, you don't know what you're talking about," The Doctor turned away quickly, tweaking the controls of the TARDIS without rhyme or reason "Besides you're married to Rory."

"Married, not dead." She moved to the opposite side of the control panel, starring at him through middle cylinder. "Besides, it's not like he needs to know about a few snogs here or there."

"Where would you like to go next? I'm thinking a nice trip to this great Chicago speakeasy or perhaps a quick jont to the Marrosh Falls of the Saridion Galaxy. They are truly brilliant this time of year!" He looked up at her, giving her a big cheery, ignoring-the-subject smile.

"Sometimes, if I didn't know you could save the universe in five minutes, I'd think you were dafter than a peg-leg on a pirate."

"Where too then Pond?"

She glared at him for an instant before her long legs carried her quickly around the console. "Your room?" Her eyebrows arched high, her lips pouting.

"_Doctor, I think she's going to kiss me."_

"_Yea I think you're right."_

"_I've never kissed anyone before. What do I do?"_

"_Well, try to be all nervous and rubbish and a bit shakey."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're going to be like that way anyway. Might as well make it part of your plan, then you'll fail on purpose."_

"_Now? I kiss her now?_

"_Trust me Kazran, it's this or going to your room and design a new kind of Screwdriver: don't make my mistakes! Now, go!"_

"Earth to Doctor?" The Doctor suddenly smacked himself on the forehead causing Amy to jump back with a yelp. "What are you on about in that crazed brain of yours?"

"I just had this thought that kind of went _pop_ in my mind, like when your car gets a flat suddenly." He gave her an uncertain smile, "A conversation just re-entered my mind."

Amy rolled her eyes, moving towards the guard railing. She boosted herself up, resting her feet on the bottom railing. "And this 'conversation' was relevant to my conversation I hope. But, knowing you it was probably a half-baked thought about the way an intergalactic armadillo can remove its self from its shell."

The Doctor was about to defend himself but decided against it, she wouldn't understand. She was a human after all. And she thought Time Lords were thick, but humans just don't understand the functions that a Time Lord brain has to go through to keep everything straight.

"You know, it was quite obvious that you'd snogged Marilyn Monroe."

"What?" The Doctor felt his Adam's Apple quiver, "She kissed me."

"And I bet you enjoyed it."

He quickly wheeled himself around to the console, busying his hands because his mind was suddenly becoming overwhelmed the pros and cons to Amy Pond.

"What to it?"

Amy laughed, "What to it? It's not like you just walked 'round a park with her Doctor. You _snogged_ Marilyn Monroe."

"Madame de Pompadour, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Nurse Redfern, Astrid Peth, Rose Tyler, and so many others that it's just become a blur." He wheeled around, his mind finally overloading. "And do you see a single one of them here? Before you, you and Rory, I was alone. _So_ alone. Alone is bad for me, I do crazy, stupid, rash things. The power that I wield just overloads."

Amy sat on the guardrail, gapping a slight bit. She hadn't expected the Doctor to just suddenly snap.

"That's why I have companions I need that person to keep me in check. To keep me... Human. But anytime I've felt anything for anyone, it just blurs my vision of everything. Or in some cases it blurs theirs."

"Doctor-"

"No Amy, don't 'Doctor' me." He ran a frustrated hand through his tousled hair. He turned away, slamming his fist against the control panel.

She pushed herself from the railing, striding towards the Doctor. She laid her hand, softly on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologise Amy." He gave her a sideways glance, before casting his eyes back down to the panel. "It's just; I don't want to lose you too."

Amy gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, attempting to give him a cheeky grin. "I'm not going anywhere, I've waited too long to just give up this life. Not even Rory could make me leave."

The Doctor flinched away from her touch, "No Amy, you just don't get it. It might be that you want to stay here forever. Great! But you saw how easy it was for Rory to die by the hands of Silurians."

"But he, that didn't happen now."

"But it _did_ happen for me. It could've been you."

"But it wasn't Doctor." Amy stomped her foot, petulantly.

"Amy, what happens when you and Rory have a child? The TARDIS is no place for a child, no place for you and Rory to raise a family. A child shouldn't be raised in the heart of dangerous chaos."

"Not even that will make me leave, Doctor." She shook her head, biting her lip that was on the verge of trembling.

"I won't let you stay Amy." He turned towards her, "I'm not letting anything happen to you." His large hands found themselves on either side of her arms.

"Doctor."

His mind was spinning circles that moved faster than light could even begin to imagine moving. Her. She was, Amelia Jessica Pond, Amelia Jessica Pond-Williams. The girl who waited. The most important girl in the whole universe. She was feisty, and bright, and stunning. She was more than he could comprehend at this moment, which was a rare thing to happen.

"Amy." He mumbled, one of his hands sliding up her arm, before finally resting to cup her cheek. "Amy."

She hesitated, leaning away. Everything he said was against this, but everything he did was telling her different. He was the king of mixed signals.

"What?"

"Don't leave me." He whispered as he dipped in to kiss her. She didn't respond at first and a thousand thoughts rushed through his mind. He'd done it all wrong. He wasn't good at this, he knew that. He may be nine hundred years old Time Lord genius, but give him a woman and he was useless. Just as he was about to give up and pull away, her lips began to move.

This wasn't like the snog they'd shared in her TARDIS blue bedroom.

Amy had been dumbfounded that the Doctor had kissed her. After everything he'd said, she was sure he was going to take her home. Like he'd threatened to on the StarShip U.K.. But no, he'd surprised her and surely him, by kissing her.

Amy's hands found their way into his hair, her fingers brushing against his scalp and running through his hair. Amy didn't know why but she found his hair to be incredibly sexy. It always seemed to know which way to fall to appeal to her.

The Doctor found it hard to believe that kissing wasn't really what he'd thought it was like. Or at least kissing Amy Pond wasn't. He'd never quite been able to comprehend how you could lock lips with someone and forget to breath. But his Time Lord lungs were screaming for him to take a breath and he was ignoring them.

Amy was the first to pull back, as unwilling as it may have been. "Doctor." She breathed heavily, filling her lungs with desperate oxygen. She felt light headed, and she couldn't tell if it was from the lengthy kiss or the sheer fact that the Doctor had kissed her.

"Amy." He smiled taking a shaky breath, leaning his forehead against hers, his thumb brushing across her cheek. "Oxygen is good."

Laughing softly she leaned in again, finding his lips willing and ready. This time the kiss was more charged, less cautious and more curious. He nipped a little bit and her pouty bottom lip. She'd always taken him as someone who'd experiment with his teeth. His mouth in general.

Amy couldn't help but smile into the kiss as she felt one of the Doctor's hands sliding down her side to rest at the curve of her hip. No matter how much he may deny this at a later date, he was enjoying himself.

The Doctor wasn't like any other man she'd kissed. Inside and outside of her old job. He tasted rare and exquisite. He tasted old and new at the very same time. He tasted like, well, what she imagined time tasted like. He didn't taste human. His body may be human like, or as he pointed out that humans looked like Time Lords, but he was nowhere near human.

She let her tongue dart out to sample his mouth, his darting to meet hers.

He took a step towards the console, leading her slowly backwards towards it. Her eyes flickered open as she felt the console against her bum. She broke the kiss to inhale a deep breath. "Doctor?"

His eyes burned into hers hotly, "Yes." There was no questioning inflection on the end of that word. His lips crushed against hers as he hoisted her to sit on the edge of the console. She instinctually let her legs spread, savouring the knowledge that the Doctor was this intimately close to her.

"Amy? Doctor?" Rory called from just a few metres outside of the console room.

In fearful haste the Doctor and Amy broke from their intimate position, Amy rushed to the far side of the console, as far as she could get from the Doctor and not look guilty. The Doctor busied himself with controls, his eyes never darting back up at Amy.

She'd just finished straightening her clothes as Rory walked, "I swear the TARDIS moves her doors around to confuse us." He gave Amy a broad smile, kissing her softly on the lips.

"It's just you, love." Amy quipped giving him a playful nudge. She swallowed hard, glancing across at the Doctor. "Who's for some tea?"

"I just woke up from a nap that'd be lovely." He smiled at his wife, all of the love in the world in his eyes.

"I'll just go pop the kettle on." Amy said, keeping as calm as she could as she scurried from the room.

Later that night when Rory'd headed off to bed early, thinking Amy was just going to read in the Library for a bit before joining him, The Doctor found her in one of the darker hallways of the TARDIS.

"Are you crying?" He questioned, sinking to the ground beside her.

She shook her head, "I was, but I'm not now."

"I'm sure you're feeling guilty-"

"I'm not feeling guilty about kissing you, Doctor."

"That's why you rushed out of the room no sooner than Rory came in?"

She rolled her eyes, leaning her head to rest on his tweed-clad shoulder. "I'm not guilty about kissing you Doctor. I'm not guilty at all. Not even the tiniest bit. I'm just sad." She shrugged, "I'm just sad that I've had to hurt Rory to be happy."

"Can you live, lying to him?" The Doctor let his arm creep around her shoulder, hugging her to him.

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." She reached across his lap to take a hold of his hand. Her fingers interlaced with his.

He gave her a cheeky grin, leaning in to kiss her quick, "Come with me?"


End file.
